gravitystarfandomcom-20200213-history
Noc
Noc is the protagonist of Gravity Star: Epsilon and the current leader of the Auriga faction. He originated on an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. After traveling to the Milky Way Galaxy, he found a planet named Gliese, which he overthrew and turned into the headquarters of the Auriga faction. In charge of 273 planets, he is a space pirate. His job is to explore the universe with Anima and conquer new planets. After that, he sells the undesirable planets to larger space corporations and to ally factions. Story Noc was originally an anti-virus program that was designed to erase viruses and other intrusions. But his program was obsolete, and was planning to be deleted. He was pulled from his software prior to his impending deletion and reprogrammed by an unknown entity and then released into space. Together with Anima, another program, he works as a space pirate. After being released into space, Noc drifted unconsciously until Anima woke him from his sleep. They both began to explore the universe, trying to find the planet where their program originated. Unsuccessful, they landed on another planet in an unknown galaxy. The people of that planet knew they were foreigners and treated them as hostiles. Suddenly being rushed by a group of soldiers, Noc wiped them out with a charged blast. They were both under attack as the military of that planet deployed all of their artillery trying to stop Noc and Anima. Then, Anima fought back with her EM Saber while Noc shot blasts at the army of soldiers, killing them all. After that planet was wiped clean of everybody, they turned it into their new home, naming the planet Gliese. Noc liked fighting, because he was a part of an antivirus program, and wanted to make a job out of conquering planets and killing their people. Anima agreed and added that they could sell planets that they had no use for. They had become space pirates. Of course they realized that alone, they could not hope to invade planets, especially ones who may have active militaries. This led to the formation of Auriga, a clan of recruited fighters that would aid Noc and Anima in taking over planets and soon, galaxies. Millenias pass on the planet of Gliese. Once a barren rock, this planet has turned into an metropolis. A metropolis housing all of the members of the Auriga faction. Under Noc's rule, the dark city of Hyakka serves as a headquarters for the Auriga members as well as the central command center for Auriga. This city also is the site for the development of powerful prototype weapons that will be used in combat situations. But these secrets get out as opposing factions also develop their weapons similar to the ones being made in Hyakka. Suddenly, an explosion occurs in a part of the city, and soldiers wearing black armor with white circuits begin destroying buildings. Noc dispatches members of Auriga to put a stop to the invasion. After Noc finally arrives to the scene, he sees Anima and the members of Auriga fighting the soldiers in black. He joins the battle but is halted by an unknown person. Noc demands he move out of the way, but is interrupted once again by a sharp pain in his chest. Noc looks down and sees a blade impaled through his chest. Then, the unknown man launches Noc in the air and kicks him into a wall, rendering him useless. Anima sees this and goes to rescue Noc. After going to Noc, she notices his orange circuits have turn grey. Out of anger, she rushes the unknown man but is blocked by another member wearing black. The two introduce themselves as Caius and Kira. They explain to her that they are from the Draco faction; a faction that operates on the planet of Eridani. Caius orders his soldiers to leave the members of Auriga and surround Anima. Frozen in fear, Anima listens to the attackers, learning that they have come because one of their satellites have detected Auriga's presence, and that they mean to conquer Gliese. Anima looks back at Noc, who is still fallen, then turns her sights back at Caius. As soon as she does, the members of the Draco faction are gone, leaving their mark on the city of Hyakka. Anima quickly heals Noc by replacing his broken core with a new one, turning his grey circuits back to orange. He instantly wakes. Anima explains what happened while he was out, and insists they find Kepler to exact revenge on the leaders of Draco. Noc saves that for later, saying they need to overthrow more planets so they can recruit more members for Auriga and get stronger in the process. Anima agrees and they go back to the main building. Personality Personality-wise, Noc is a cold and aloof person. He only talks to Anima and a few members from ally factions. Being very inquisitive, Noc wonders about his origin, as he has no memory of being a program. When arriving at alien planets, Noc is kind of harsh, demanding the populace to take him to their leader and then enslaving the populace or wiping them out if he wants to sell the planet. He is very close to Anima, as they have been together for their entire lives. Noc talks to her a lot and often tells her things he wouldn't say to anyone else. Anima and Noc were two programs that had the same function, so they were near each other many times. After being reprogrammed and released into space, he still has a close bond with Anima. He doesn't have respect for greedy corporations who don't pay him at all or give him half the money he was supposed to get. But he can't do anything about it or they'll destroy him. Appearance Noc has silver spiky hair and glowing orange eyes. His outfit consists of a black body suit with orange circuits and an orange circle in the middle of his chest. He wears orange shoulder pads and black and orange boots that match his suit. His boots come equipped with jets that help him get to places faster. The most interesting part about his costume is his bionic arms. Made out of a durable material, his arms can withstand many powerful attacks, effectively doubling as a shield. Combat Noc excels in melee combat. He can crush his enemies using his bionic arms. On his palms are ion cannons. Using this, Noc can shoot plasma projectiles at his opponents and, when charged, unleash a powerful megalaser that obliterates anything it hits. But this attack is very resource demanding as it leaves his arms depleted of any energy. They will recharge overtime just as long as Noc doesn't use them. Also gifted in the art of the sword, he can operate a EM Saber. Although he doesn't use one, unlike Anima, Noc feels this skill could be useful in the case he is forced to use EM Sabers if his arms are malfunctioning or depleted. He can slice up his enemies in the same caliber Anima can. Category:Characters Category:Auriga